Girls High School Baseball Revolution
by tsukinoyume11
Summary: Due a few female baseball players making a name for themselves, countries around the world are starting to form and build up female baseball teams. Of course, Seido will affected.
1. A League of Their Own

Author's Note: This story is basically about the first female high school tournament, so if I continue this story, I'm going to have lots of female OCs. Don't say I didn't warn you. However, the canon characters are still going to appear, so its not just all OCs. Its takes place at the beginning of Diamond no Ace, slightly before Sawamura's middle school Akagi, had their baseball match in first episode.

* * *

"Hey Wakana, did you see yesterday's episode of _Sports Daily_?" asked Meiji as Wakana walked towards with Sawamura and the rest of their childhood friends.

"I did watch it. Females can play in high school tournaments now. I would say its about time." replied Wakana

" _Sports Daily_? What's that?" asked Sawamura.

"Ei-chan, its just like you to not watch any sports shows on television." said Kikumaru with a smile on his face before continuing on "You see what happened on that show was"

* * *

 _"Today's episode of Sports Daily will be an interview with the president of the Japan High School Baseball Federation, Kobayashi Asuma" the female announcer, Yukimura Emi, said as she faced the camera. She then turned her head towards her male companion that sat across from her._

 _"Good evening, Kobayashi-san."_

 _"Good evening to you as well, Yukimura-san"_

 _"I heard that the Japan High School Baseball Federation has some game-changing plans for us today. Would you like to share these plans with us?"_

 _"Of course, the Japan High School Baseball Federation is going to cooperate with various high schools across the nations to form female baseball clubs. When the enrollment is high enough, we plan to have the first-ever female high school baseball tournament in Japan. In addition, we also have plans for a first-ever mixed baseball tournament."_

 _"Oh my, Japan first-ever female baseball tournament and mixed baseball tournament! That is indeed exciting. I'm looking forward to it already. You said that the tournament will happen once the enrollment is high enough. Can you explain this criteria in more detail? Like what sort of numbers are required?"_

 _"Well, in order to have a sufficient baseball team, the team needs at the very least 12 players in which 9 of them are actually playing on the field and 3 of them are reserves. We also have to consider people who might drop out of the female baseball club, so ultimately schools would need to have 20 female players enlisted in the club to actually be able to participate with female baseball tournament. Also, we need to make sure that there are at least 16 schools that are able to meet this criteria in order to have a tournament."_

 _"So what you are basically saying is that the female high school baseball tournament will happen if there are at least 16 schools with 20 or more players will participate?"_

 _"Yes, that is what I mean to say."_

 _"Then what about the mixed baseball tournament? I would assume that the number requirement would be lower."_

 _"You are correct. In the mixed tournament, the amount of females would consist about half the roster. Each roster needs to have an equal amount of members from both genders. So if there are 9 males in the roster, there needs to also be 9 females in the roster, no more or less. Ultimately, schools would need to at least have 6 males and 6 females in the roster in order to participate. So if we include the ones that might drop out of the club, we would need at least 10 female players enlisted in the club. Also, we would need 16 schools in order to for the tournament to be held."_

 _"So that's 10 female members from at least 16 schools in order for the mixed tournament to happen?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _"Based on the numbers, it looks like the mixed baseball tournament would occur before the female baseball tournament. In your personal opinion, are we likely to see any of the tournaments happen this year?"_

 _"I think there is a pretty high chance for the mixed tournament to occur this year. The female tournament may have to wait until the next year at the very least."_

 _"There has a been a rising number of females playing at male-dominated professional leagues all over the world, most notably Japan's Tanaka Fumiyo, United States' Natasha Evelyn, and Russia's Valentina Sokolov. Some of them have been fairly successful too. Do you think theirs and other female baseball players' efforts contributed to the plans of developing an all female league?"_

 _"Certainly, thanks to their efforts, many people are reconsidering their previous notion that girls cannot play baseball as well as guys do. To be honest, I'm one of those people whose opinion has been changed. I used to think that females would not do well in baseball because they would have a much harder time hitting the ball outfield but after seeing Tanaka-san's hitting home runs game after game, I started that to think that females deserve a chance to play baseball. And as part of the Japan High School Baseball Federation, I believe that its our duty to expand those chances."_

 _"Definitely, I especially agree with what you said with changing the rules and providing more chances for females baseball players. And unfortunately, we're almost out of time today. Can you give any closing statements to our viewers?"_

 _"Thank you for watching this interview. If you are female who wants to join a sports club, I encourage you to join the baseball club. To everyone else, I encourage you to spread the word about the tournaments and give support to your females around you who wants to play baseball."_

 _"You heard that, folks! Females join the baseball club, so we could have Japan's first all-female high school baseball tournament and mixed tournament."_

* * *

"I see! Wakana, now you can be a player instead of being stuck as a manager in high school!" exclaimed Sawamura with his trademark grin

"Wait a minute, Ei-chan. I did say I like the fact that females can play baseball in high school, but that doesn't mean I'll join the female baseball club. I would be quite happy being the manager especially if it means being on the same place as everyone." Wakana chimed.

"You're right. Being with friends is one the most happiest things in the world." said Sawamura.

Sometimes, things do not go according to plan. When an opportunity arises, its hard to refuse. On the day when Akagi Middle School lost their match, Seido's assistant director Takashima Rei did not only had her sights on Sawamura, but also on the only female player on the team.

"Wakana, there's a recruiter here to see you." Wakana's ears perked up when she heard her mom's voice and made her way to the guestroom. Even though Wakana felt that this might happen as soon as she heard about the female baseball clubs, actually receiving an invitation still came as a surprise.

"I am the assistant director of Seido High School Baseball Team, Takashima Rei. We would like to invite Wakana-chan to play baseball at our school." Takashima said as she slid the card across the table.

Wakana knows that Seido high school is a school frequently goes to the nationals and many professional players graduated from there. Although she is honored to be invited, it seemed more like the school only invited her because they needed more females and not because she was talented.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Seido invited me? To be honest, I am not a particularly talented player." asked Wakana

"Well, it is true, that the main reason we invited you is because you are a female and we really do need more female players to fill in the baseball club. However, I do believe that you have potential to become a good baseball player. It takes courage for females to join a baseball team especially when most of the players are male, so the fact that you haven't switched to softball or quitted the team is quite rare. Although your batting skills need a lot of work, your eye for judging pitches is quite sharp. In the third inning of the match, you were able to get on base by swinging fouls at pitches that were strikes and letting go pitches that were balls. To be able to do that is quite a skill."

Wakana got a vibe that Takashima Rei would be a good salesman since Takashima Rei knew how to use truth to her advantage to compliment other people and get on their good side. Although Wakana is happy with the compliments, she had a feeling that Rei might be saying this to get on her good side.

"Thanks for the offer. I will need some time to think about it."

"You're welcome. Actually, I didn't only invite you, I also invited Sawamura Eijun from your team."

"Eijun too!?"

"If possible, I would like both of you to come pay our school a visit."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is first time I ever posted a story online. Reviews, favorites, follows are greatly appreciated. If people are interested in this story, I'll continue to upload more chapters.


	2. Showdown in Kanagawa

Girls Baseball High School Revolution Chapter 2: Showdown in Kanagawa

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and those who came back to read the second chapter! I decided to introduce a song that goes along with the chapter. This chapter's song is Death Fight Against Executors, a soundtrack from Fairytail.

Also, I'm using a lot of baseball lingo this chapter, so there's going to be an index.

Index

Cleanup: In Japan, it refers to batters who are in batting positions 3-5. They're typically the best batters on the team.

–hole is just another term for batter, so three-hole is the third batter, four-hole is fourth batter and so on.

Count: refers to the numbers of balls and strikes. 4 balls = batter goes to first base.

Battery: Refers to the combination of both the pitcher and the catcher.

Sacrifice fly: A batted ball that flies up high into the air before landing. It's easy to catch, resulting in an out. Usually, the runners are able to advance to the next base.

* * *

 **Kanagawa Baseball Stadium**

Despite the hot weather in the Kanagawa baseball stadium, the stands are filled with spectators who are watching the match between Rasengan Middle School and Chidoriyama Middle School with keen interest. The team that wins this match would be able to advance to the nationals. The score so far is 3 to 2, in Rasengan's favor. The match is currently entering the 9th inning and it is Rasengan's turn to pitch.

"Bottom of the 9th inning, the female ace of Rasengan, Takasugi Nobume, is once again on the mound." The announcer blared through the speakers as the pitcher and the rest of the fielders jog to their respective positions.

"While Rasengan is in the lead, the difference in the score is only 1 run. Chidoriyama can still turn the game around especially since this inning's batting begins with the cleanup three-hole, Hirogane Izumi. Will Rasengan defend their lead and win the Kanagawa tournament for the first time in 16 years!? Or will the regaining champions, Chidoriyama, manage to keep the dream alive by scoring this inning!? Let's play ball!"

In the three years Takasugi Nobume has been in Rasengan's baseball team, this is only the second time they have ever been in the finals. As this is the last tournament for her and all the third years regulars before graduating middle school, being this close to the victory strengthen their resolve to win. Losing is not an option.

Looking at the batter box, she focuses on her catcher's hand signal for a fastball to the inside. With the baseball in the palm of her right hand, the brunette raises her right arm up and slams her arm down letting the ball zoom into the catcher's glove.

The third batter of Chidoriyama fully swings his bat as he sees the pitch heading towards the strike zone and narrowly misses the ball by a centimeter.

"STRIKE 1!"

 _This batter stepped in without hesitation. Well, I did bait him. That last pitch should have given Nobume-chan more confidence, so let's go with her breaking ball._ The catcher, Mikado Wataru, thought as he gives the hand signal for a screwball to the outside.

Nobume pitches with an overhand position nearly identical to the form she did a minute ago but this time ball sinks with a good spin and curves in towards the batter. The upturned-eye batter opts not to swing and watches the ball pass. Wataru moves his glove lower and more to the left as the screwball drops lower than what Wataru has asked for. He catches the screwball with some difficulty.

"STRIKE 2!"

 _That is a close call. As usual, Nobume-chan's control wavers whenever she pitches a screwball. If only she threw her screwballs as well as her fastballs, I would have an easier time catching them. Anyways, we cornered the batter with balls to spare. Let's finish this with another screwball._ Mikado Wataru thought as he gives the hand signal.

 _Another screwball, Wataru is such a daredevil and that's totally fine with me._ Nobume thought, well aware her control is abysmal with the screwball. The ambitious pitcher gears up and pitches. The screwball curves from the left to the right and arrives close to the middle of the plate.

This time, the batter fearlessly swings and connects with the pitch. His powerful swing makes the ball travel with high velocity. The ball flies over the head of the left fielder and lands on foul territory.

"FOUL BALL!"

 _Shoot! That could have been a homerun!_ Nobume thought with an air of dissatisfaction.

 _The batter is getting a hang of the screwball but it doesn't change the fact that we have the upper hand. For now, we'll play it safe._ The catcher thought as he gave the signal for a two-seam fastball to the outside. Nobume pitches and the batter swings. His bat connects with the ball, causing the ball to arc and land infield before bouncing upwards again.

The second baseman, Kominato Haruichi, runs a few steps and jumps, catching the speedy ball mid-air. The pink-haired player throws the ball towards the first baseman who catches it with ease. Hirogane couldn't reach the first base in time. The referee raises his right arm.

"OUT!"

"Nice catch, Haruichi! You're a life saver," Nobume exclaims to thank nimble second baseman. Haruichi gives a nod to acknowledge her compliment in response.

The crowd erupts with various reactions.

"Yes!" "That second baseman is fast!" "One out, two more outs to go!" "No!" Don't give up yet Chidoriyama!" "The game's not over!"

Overall, those who sits on the Rasengan side cheers for Rasengan and vice versa with Chidoriyama. The only exceptions were those in the audience who are neutral and are just present to watch a good game or scout players.

"The next batter is the fourth-hole, Kurogane Ryusei!" The umpire announces as Ryusei walks to the home base with determined eyes.

He grips his bat handle and does a few practice swings. Nobume can feel the wind breeze towards her face from Kurogane's skilled movements. Nobume wipes the sweat off of her forehead with her handkerchief and returns it back into her pocket. She lifts her cap and then puts it back on her head.

The game resumes. Wataru gives the hand signal for a screwball. Nobume throws the ball and the pitch spirals towards home base. Ryusei swings his bat and makes contact with the ball. The ball soars through the air and flies towards the foul territory near the third baseman.

"FOUL!"

 _Already a foul, huh. He hit two times out of three today. There's a high probability that this batter will hit the ball. We're going to have to take out this guy on the field._ Wataru thought as he signals the fielders to brace themselves and asks for two-seam fastball. Nobume pitches and the batter makes full contact with the ball which, in turn, hits the fence but lands on foul territory.

"FOUL!"

 _Shoot!_ Nobume thought. The fact that this batter was able to hit the ball powerfully is distressing even though the count is in their favor.

 _Calm down, Nobume-chan. He's the one who in trouble by raking up the count. Now, we just need one strike to retire the batter._ Wataru thought as he gestures for a screwball.

She takes position and pitches forward with all her strength, causing her right leg to lift backwards from the impact. The ball glides into the batter box. Ryusei slams the ball with a fearsome bat swing. Bang! The sound of Ryusei's bat connecting with the ball resounded throughout the stadium.

The ball makes a liner and hits the fence between the first and second bases. The right fielder, Douma Shu, seizes the ball after it fell to the ground and performs a long throw to the third baseman. Ryusei slides into third base just a second before the ball flies into the third baseman's glove.

"SAFE!"

Cries of "Nice going!" "Time for comeback, Chidoriyama!" "Takasugi, cheer up! I'm rooting for you!" scatters throughout the arena.

Wataru looks at Coach Chikusa, amidst the noise from the stand and the bench, who gives the signal for a timeout.

"TIMEOUT!"

"Mine-senpai, since it's a timeout that means Takasugi is staying in, right?" The red-haired woman with a high ponytail asks as she turns to her male colleague.

"That's right, Owada. Rasengan doesn't have many capable pitchers in their team. Furthermore, Coach Chikusa already switched out pitchers in the fourth inning. It is possible that he has no other option other than to rely on Takasugi." Mine Fujio muses.

"Right now, the score is 3-2. If Chidoriyama scores, we'll go into the 10th inning tie breaker."

(Note to readers: These two are the reporters that frequently appears in the anime.)

The nine players stands near the pitching mound. A reserve player with the number 17 on his back jogs towards them.

"Coach Chikusa said 'It's okay to give them the tying run. We're going to walk the fifth hole. If we do this, then we can finish this inning safely."

"Tsk." Nobume makes a small noise of disapproval. She understands the coach's logic and she admits that it is a smart decision. The next two batters after the fifth hole were not strong batters. It will be easier to get outs from them compared to fifth hole who managed to hit at every turn and even scored a home run today. It's just that her competitive spirit compels her to challenge the talented batter.

"Nobume-chan!" the squirrel-eyed catcher calls. The pitcher slowly turned toward him with a knowing expectation…

Wataru made a heart shape with his hands, "Nico-nico-nii! Your heart, nico-nico nii," he sings in a high pitched voice. "I'm Wataru nico-nico and I'll put a smile in your heart!" He finishes the team off with bunny ears on his head, "Remember I'm nico-nico and I love Nico!"

Everybody in the team bursts into laughter. Nobume is clutching her stomach and almost forgets about the fifth-hole. Haruichi blushes out of second hand embarrassment.

Wataru then changes his voice back to his deeper and manly tone.

"I knew you would laugh at that. I laughed like you all when I watched that Love-Live episode with my sister," Wataru proclaims with a grin. "Anyways, don't be so tense. We got this. I have faith in all of you. We're going to win this game and go to nationals!"

"Yeah!" they all cheer and then head back to their positions. The time out was over.

"TIMEOUT OVER!"

The fifth batter of the clean-up, Takugawa Jun, walks over to the batter plate. The catcher stands instead of squatting as Nobume throws four balls dispassionately to Wataru.

"BALL NUMBER 4! BATTER GOES TO FIRST BASE!"

The batter drops the bat and jogs to the first base with a frown, dissatisfied at the battery for chickening out.

Murmurs of "Eh! How cowardly!" "Well, it's no surprise. That guy hit a home run before." "It's all part of strategy." floods the stadium.

The sixth batter makes his way to the home plate. Wataru asks for a low fastball and Nobume answers by pitching. The batter allows the ball to glide pass him and into the catcher's mitt.

"BALL 1!"

 _That wasn't an obvious ball. If he didn't try to hit that, he might be aiming for a sacrifice fly._ Wataru thought and gives the signal for another fastball. Nobume pitches. The batter hits the ball upward causing it to fly upward before landing into Nobume's glove. Although the sixth batter wasn't able to hit the ball high enough to allow more time for his teammates to reach the next base, the third runner still made it home in the limited time frame, scoring a run for Chidoriyama.

"Ball to second!"

Nobume quickly throws the ball to Haruichi who in turn catches the ball slightly before Takugawa Jun slides into second base.

"DOUBLE PLAY! 3 OUTS! CHANGE!"

"Chidoriyama was able to score a run this inning bringing the match into a 3-3 tie. The match will proceed into the 10th inning." The announcer informed the audience.

The fielders jog to the bench.

"Nice pitch, Nobume." Haruichi compliments the brown-eyed female pitcher.

"Thanks even though I don't think I did that well." Nobume replies.

"Nonsense! We were up against the clean ups. Besides, only the fourth hole was able to get a decent hit this inning. You did well enough." Wataru retorts.

* * *

 **10** **th** **Inning**

"Chidoriyama! Chidoriyama! Chidoriyama!"

"Rasengan! Rasengan! Rasengan!"

"CHIDORIYAMA! FIGHTING! CHIDORIYAMA! FIGHTING! CHIDORIYAMA! FIGHTING!" the cheering squad responds back louder with a louder voice.

"GO RASENGAN! GO RASENGAN! GO RASENGAN!" the other cheering team does the same.

"Top of the 10th inning, the ace of Chidoriyama, Takeda Ryuichi, takes the mound. Chidoriyama might have survived the last inning, but they are not out of the danger zone yet. If Rasengan were to score even 1 run this inning, Rasengan would win. Will Chidoriyama be able to defend this inning or will Rasengan prevail?!"

"Batting in sixth, Haruichi Kominato takes the stage!"

Haruichi, carrying his wooden bat, walks to the batter box with resolve. He looks on as the pitcher of Chidoriyama goes into a sidearm position and throws a slider heading towards the outside.

' _Out course. Just what I want'_ Haruichi thought as he makes perfect contact with the pitch. His right yellow eye gleams while the other eye is hidden beneath his pink bangs.

The ball goes over the head of the first baseman and lands far away from the right fielder. Haruichi makes it safely to the second base. He fist pumps in the air while his cheeks blushes with slight redness.

"He's blushing again. Cute!" "That was a good hit." "He's good at contacting at the ball." "That's a wooden bat right!?"

The next batter, Mikado Wataru, steps up to bat. The pitcher throws a low ball with a heavy spin. Mikado swings his bat but misses the ball.

"STRIKE 1!"

The pitcher throws the next ball with a similar spin to the previous ball. This time, the ball heads out course.

 _All going according to plan._ Wataru thought as he nimbly adjusts his batting stance to bunting stance and successfully bunts the ball. The ball rolls down next to the first base line. Haruichi safely dashes to third base.

"Ball to first!"

Takeda Ryuichi grabs the ball and throws it towards first base before Wataru makes it.

"OUT!"

"Nobume-chan, finish this," Wataru said as he walks towards her direction and hands her the arm gear.

"Of course," proclaims Nobume, determination etches on her face.

"Don't forget to relax. Nobu-Nobu."

Nobume chuckles a little at the nickname and proceeds towards the batter box. _'Count on Wataru to be silly in serious moments.'_

"One more run! Takasugi!" "Flower-Warrior!" "Rasengan!" "Chidoriyama!"

The pitcher of Chidoriyama swings his right arm from the side and releases the ball. The ball hits the bat and flies into the right side of the first base line, landing on foul territory.

"FOUL!"

Takeda Ryuichi throws the ball which proceeds to spiral into the batter box. Takasugi hits the ball with her bat and sends the ball flying over the head of the shortstop before landing on the ground.

"BACK HOME!" the catcher shouted. The shortstop throws the ball to the home base. Haruichi arrives to home base two seconds before the catcher catches it.

"SAFE!"

"YES!" Nobume does a fist pump into the air with a large grin on her face.

"The winner of this match is Rasengan! Rasengan advances to the nationals for the first time in sixteen years. It's also a moment that will go into the record books; Takasugi Nobume becomes the second female in Japan and fifth in the world to go to middle school baseball nationals!"

The crowd erupts into a high volume as the Rasengan baseball team runs towards Haruichi and huddles around him celebrating their victory.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nobume approaches Wataru in her school uniform.

"Oi, Wataru." Wataru turns his attention towards Nobume and flashes her a smile.

"Hi Nobume-chan. What's up?"

"Are you really going to stay in Kanagawa for high school?"

"Yes, Kanagawa is less competitive than Tokyo. As much as I like to continue forming a battery with you, I'm afraid we will have to part ways."

"You already know I'm going to Tokyo."

"It's hard not to when you are on the news and featured in the front of Monthly Baseball Kingdom. 'The second female in Japan to ever make it to the Middle School Nationals Takasugi Nobume, aka Flower-Warrior declines pro-team's offer in order to enter high school tournaments.' You're making quite a name for yourself." Wataru said as he shows her a copy of the magazine with her on the front page.

"I see." Nobume pauses for a moment to look at the magazine before continuing, "I enjoyed forming a battery with you. Thank you for being a dependable catcher."

"You're welcome and thank you to you too. By the way, I heard Haruichi is going to Tokyo too."

"Really? Do you know which school he's going to?"

"He said Seido the last time I saw him but I'm not sure if he changed his mind. I'll give you his number, so you can ask him directly."

Nobume inputs Haruichi's cellphone number into her phone. She chats with Wataru for a while about baseball, jokes, and some other mundane topics before heading back to her house.

Back at home, she makes her way straight to her room and pulls out a pile of cards to place on top of the desk. The cards were from various scouts. Many were from top schools in Tokyo while others were from regions like Kanagawa, Chiba, and Hokkaido. She focuses on the ones in Tokyo: Seido, Inashiro, Sensen, Ichidai, Seiko, Teito and the list goes on.

The Flower-Warrior then dials a number on her phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Haruichi's quiet voice emerges from the phone.

"It's Nobume."

"Nobume! How did you get my number?"

"During practice, I went to the boy's locker room and stole your cellphone number."

"EHHH!" Haruichi yells.

"Hahaha! You fell for it!" Nobume laughs loudly at Haruichi's cute reaction.

"You been hanging out with Wataru too much. His jokes are rubbing off you." Haruichi sighs.

"Probably. Anyways, I got the number from Wataru. I didn't sneak into the boys' locker room. Rest assured."

"You could have asked me and I would have given it to you."

"That would have been a bit strange. It would seem like I am trying to pick you up."

"Tru-ue."Haruichi stammers a bit before continuing, "So why did you called me?"

"I heard you were going to Seido. Are you still planning to go there?"

"Yes, I want to go the same school that my big brother goes to."

"Ryosuke-senpai, huh." Nobume started, recalling Haruichi's tough older brother who was also an alumni of Rasengan. When Ryosuke was still in the baseball team, Nobume noticed that Haruichi has a huge adoration towards his brother. His expressions sparkled whenever Ryosuke was playing baseball. Whenever Ryosuke was nearby, Haruichi performs his very best. Of course, he plays well without Ryosuke. It's just that Haruichi becomes invincible to the point that no one can stop him when Ryosuke is present. She supposes this aspect of Haruichi hasn't changed at all.

"Guess it's not a surprise. You do admire him a lot. Well, that means I'm going to Seido too, then."

"Eh! Aren't you deciding a little too easily?"

"No, I actually putted a lot of thought into it. Tokyo tends to have more sports teams, so it would be easier to form a female baseball team there. Plus, Seido is known for its baseball team and they also have a place for me to stay. Also, you're there, so at least I know someone."

"I see. I'll be seeing you in Seido."

"Likewise, I'll be in your care."

* * *

So Nobume and Haruichi are going to Seido! Woo-ho! We won't be seeing Wataru for a long while, but he still might appear later. Unfortunately, there's no Sawamura and Wakana this chapter but they will appear soon.

A big round of applause to my friend who did a fabulous job editing this chapter! It would have a lot more confusing if she didn't edit it, so I am very thankful.


End file.
